Carta de unos sentimientos confusos
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Siempre había considerado que sabía lo que significaba el amor. Había amado a Soo-Won desde muy pequeña ¿Cómo sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto conforme su vida había cambiado? Él era su guardaespaldas, su hermano, su amigo y el único en derramar su sangre por ella. Y una broma de Jae-Ha se lo haría ver. ONESHOT


**Título: Carta de unos sentimientos confusos.**

 **Pairing: Hak x Yona**

 **Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son exclusivos de Mizuho Kusanagi. Yo sólo me dedico a fangirlear un poco.**

 _ **Nunca había pensado que la realidad podía estar en el mismo lado que los sueños y las pesadillas. Cada vez que me he dispuesto a abrir los ojos y mirar en la situación que me encuentro he tenido que parpadear y adaptarme a la oscuridad de mi propio futuro. Se me hace tan duro aún que el corazón se me oprime, como recordando que debo seguir con esta responsabilidad, con este deseo que yo misma he creado ¿Estarías orgulloso de mi, padre?**_

Quizá si aún siguiera viviendo en el palacio la lluvia le habría causado un sentimiento desagradable, se habría quejado, pataleado y bufado las mejillas por no poder disfrutar aquel día con Soo-Won, pero sin duda la mente de las personas podía ser tan cambiante que aquella suave brisa que se colaba en la tienda donde ella dormía le resultaba hasta agradable, incluyendo aquel olor a tierra mojada que le hacía recordar cómo cada día seguía viva, haciéndole entender que su vida no había acabado aquella noche que cumplió los dieciséis años. Estaba empezando a vivir, no sólo por todas las personas de Kouka, sino por ella misma.

Se levantó con cuidado intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, se acomodó su ropa y fue saltando los cuerpos de sus cuatro dragones, los cuales aquella noche habían decidido que debían proteger a su princesa dándole calor. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando recordó las risas de aquella noche, donde Hak refunfuñaba por el poco espacio que había en la tienda para siete personas, a la vez que Jae-Ha se disponía a molestarlo con algunas de sus picosas palabras, pero ahora tan sólo había silencio. El Sol aún no estaba dispuesto a salir y todos sus compañeros y amigos dormían plácidamente tapados con una manta de color marrón, (Debía decir que no era muy caliente, pero era un gran privilegio si esa excusa la hacía poder dormir con todos)

\- Qué frío – Susurró suavemente acariciándose los hombros con cierta brusquedad para hacerse entrar en calor. Cogió sus flechas y se adentró en el bosque, donde su diana fue la manzana más lejana que aún se encontraba agarrada por las ramas de su respectivo árbol. Tomó la flecha y la colocó con la destreza que había aprendido en aquellos años donde había decidido ser fuerte, tensó el arco con toda su fuerza y resistencia y apuntó a la fruta como si esa diana le diera la victoria de algo suculento, y así lo hizo, en tan sólo unos segundos la manzana cayó al suelo con la flecha incrustaba. Como si se tratase de un halcón cazando volvió a tensar su arco dejando que la gravedad y su puntería le regalara unos cuantos alimentos más para su desayuno y el de sus compañeros. Se sentó en una rama y las cogió todas entre sus brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Seguro que a todos les parecerán un desayuno delicioso – Cuando se dispuso a levantarse escuchó un ruido seco tras ella. Miró a todos lados frunciendo un poco el ceño sin comprender que había sido aquel pequeño estruendo ¿Quizá se le había caído algo? Se agachó dejando las manzanas a un lado, su sonrisa desapareció al ver aquel tocado de flores rosas que aún le acompañaba estaba tras ella, intacto como el primer día, con cuidado lo cogió entre sus manos con cierta seriedad y rabia ¿Por qué aun lo conservaba? Cada vez que lo veía entre sus pertenencias se lo preguntaba ¿Por qué? Se sentó en el suelo moviéndolo con una de sus manos de un lado a otro perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sus recuerdos se cernían a su vida en el palacio, su vida delicada, su devoción y entusiasmo por casarse con aquel hombre que había matado a su padre. - ¿Me hace seguir adelante ese recuerdo? – Se preguntó así misma - ¿Es el amor hacia él lo que me hace conservarlo? Se abrazó así misma colocándolo en su pecho, lo abrazaba, recordaba cuando el rubio había elogiado su pelo, y sin embargo no podía pensar nada sobre él acerca del presente… Cogió un poco de aire conforme se lo guardaba entre su ropa y cogió las manzanas, aún quedaba un largo viaje para acabar con todas las justicias de su reino como para preocuparse en aquello. El Sol comenzaba a iluminar aquel día que empezaba para ella y debía aprovecharlo…

 _ **Incluso cuando una vez los pasos habían sido tan difíciles para mí que tenía que detenerme y recuperar el aliento, donde Hak fue el único escudo y arma que estaba dispuesta a usar por mis propios temores y principios. Padre, si alguna vez pudieras leer esta carta te diría que me arrepiento de todos los caprichos que me diste, nunca me dejaron ver el dolor de nuestro pueblo, ni siquiera pude ver más allá de las paredes de nuestro palacio y aun así nos considerábamos reyes… Quizá ahora no pueda tener los tocados más bellos del reino, ni los mejores vestidos, ni siquiera pueda hacer las labores como futura esposa y reina, y quizá, mis manos no son tan suaves como mi futuro esposo desearía, pero soy feliz… Así que, si nos volvemos a encontrar, espero que me perdones por empuñar un arma por mi vida y nuestro reinado.**_

\- Princesa habéis estado muy callada durante todo el viaje – Susurró Kija con un gesto preocupado - ¿Deberíamos descansar un poco en este pueblo antes de seguir?

\- No deberías preocuparte, sólo estaba pensando – Sonrió la pelirroja conforme encogía los hombros con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Zeno tiene hambre – Bufó las mejillas el dragón amarillo. No dejaba de acariciarse la barriga con un gesto de desaprobación ante la hora que era – Yoon-kun ¿No vamos a comer hoy?

\- Sino compramos alimentos ¿Cómo queréis que haga un buen estofado? – Dijo molesto el castaño cruzándose de brazos – No tenéis consideración por el más guapo del grupo.

\- Creo que deberíamos descansar por esta noche – Susurró Hak apoyando su arma en su hombro - Por los rumores, el próximo puerto pesquero es peligroso y creo que deberíamos reponer fuerzas antes de que la situación se complique.

\- ¡Por fin dices algo decente! – Gritó el peliblanco.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer víbora albina – Frunció el ceño conforme se estiraba un poco y caminó delante de los demás con el dragón blanco pisándole los talones e intentando darle con su garra.

La princesa contuvo un poco la risa, jamás había pensado que su huida del palacio le hubiera brindado la oportunidad de conocer a aquellas personas que sólo querían velar por ella, donde lo principal era su bienestar. Eran como una gran familia y ese sentimiento era tan reconfortante que hacía que cada uno de sus pasos fueran más fuertes y decididos. – Deberíamos darnos prisa, yo también tengo hambre.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, los pasos hacia el lugar se habían vuelto más insistentes y con las pequeñas peleas entre Hak y Kija habían tardado menos de lo previsto en llegar. Realmente no esperaban que el pueblo estuviera tan lleno de vida, habían pasado por lugares desolados, donde el hambre y las enfermedades estaban a la orden del día, donde un mendrugo de pan era un honor para unos y una desgracia para otros, y sin embargo las calles del lugar donde ahora se encontraban estaba llenas de vida. Las mujeres bailaban, los comerciantes vendían los alimentos de sus tierras, medicinas y su propia artesanía.

\- Yoon-kun, ¿Necesitas medicinas? – Comentó la princesa acercándose un poco a él entre todo aquel alboroto, sabía que si no se acercaba para preguntarle aquel jaleo le impediría escucharla.

\- Sí, iré a negociar con uno de los comerciantes, no os separéis demasiado, ¿De acuerdo? – Haciéndose paso entre la gente desapareció en la multitud. Quizá lo primero que debían hacer era buscar algún tipo de pensión donde poder dormir, cuando fue a abrir la boca para pronunciar algunas palabras se detuvo. Unas mujeres se habían acercado a sus compañeros de tal manera que parecía que querían engatusarlos. Nunca le había molestado la cercanía de las mujeres, su labia y su interés en buscar esposo entre sus integrantes, pero no podía quitarle la vista a una de ellas. Su pelo era negro azabache, ondulado hasta la cintura y su piel era tan clara como los primeros copos de nieve que caían en las noches más frías, sus ojos eran azules y el vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo que llevaba la hacía ver muy hermosa, pero no era aquello lo que le preocupaba. Las manos de ella se encontraban en las mejillas de Hak, lo acariciaban con tal insistencia que el corazón de la pelirroja estaba demasiado acelerado. No podía desviar la vista, las manos de aquella mujer la enfermaban y tuvo que darse la vuelta cuando empezó a acariciar los labios del chico como si le perteneciesen de alguna manera.

\- ¡Me adelantaré y buscaré algún lugar donde dormir! – Gritó Yona con todas sus fuerzas conforme desaparecía entre la gente.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué huía de esa manera? ¿Acaso había visto un fantasma o algún enemigo para salir corriendo? Apoyó la espalda en uno de los callejones y cogió aire ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba de tal manera hasta llegar a dolerle? Se llevó la mano al pecho intentando calmarse. No entendía porque le pasaba aquello últimamente, cada vez que una mujer se acercaba a Hak sólo quería cerrar los ojos y mirar a otro lado.

\- Yona-Hime – Susurró un hombre a su lado. Cogió un poco de aire y se tranquilizó al ver al dragón verde a su lado, con aquella expresión comprensiva y a la vez divertida por su parte. Realmente aun le costaba saber cómo podía encontrarla en cualquier momento pero se limitó a sonreírle. - ¿No crees que es demasiado peligroso que te adentres en una ciudad que no conoces tu sola?

\- Lo siento, me encontraba un poco mal y quería buscar un lugar donde descansar – Rió un poco conforme encogía los hombros y le daba la espalda para seguir con el pequeño recorrido que aún les quedaba.

\- Hak parece muy popular entre las mujeres – Susurró Jae-Ha con una sonrisa en sus labios – Quizá cuando terminemos con nuestro viaje decida desposarse con alguna mujer.

La expresión de Yona fue seria pero a la vez horrorizada ¿Por qué iba a casarse si su vida le pertenecía? No podría hacerlo, siempre permanecería a su lado como ya le había prometido en más de una ocasión, ¿No era así?

\- ¿Puedo darte un consejo? – Susurró el peliverde abrazándola por la espalda – Los sentimientos de las personas cambian y no vemos amor donde siempre lo hemos tenido.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Jae Ha? – Le miró algo inquisidora y confusa con sus palabras – A mi Hak no…

\- ¿Y si Soo-Woon? ¿Te hace feliz como el primer día? ¿Te protege como el primer día? – La atacó con las preguntas que consideraba necesarias para darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor- Quizá…Por ello algún día pierdas a Hak.

La pelirroja se quedó estática ante las palabras del dragón verde ¿Perder a Hak? Una lágrima cayó por su rostro sin comprender de dónde provenía. Su pecho volvía a oprimirse hasta doler, ¿Por qué?

\- Era broma – Rio un poco dándole un golpecito en la frente – No quería hacerte llorar, ¿Volvemos con los demás?

 _ **Siempre consideraste que Hak sería el esposo adecuado para mí, ¿Lo decías porque era mi guardaespaldas y garantizaba mi protección? ¿Por eso lo consideraste una buena opción? No entiendo el amor, cada vez que pienso en él… Hak no es de esa clase de personas, ¿Cierto? No amaría a una princesa cobarde y sin trono como yo. Soy la persona que dejaste a su cargo, ¿No es así?**_

Desde hacía unos meses había considerado la lluvia como algo reconfortante que le daba vida, era como un sentimiento gratificante de felicidad, pero… ¿Por qué esa noche era tan triste como otra que hubiera visto meses atrás? Se encontraba apoyada al lado de la ventana, las gotas caían de forma insistente, desde su posición no podía ver a nadie por las calles, sólo sentía aquel frío que dejaba presente aquel clima. Miró alrededor, los demás aún no habían llegado, caminó suavemente por la habitación que habían alquilado y fue hacía sus pertenencias cogiendo aquel tocado con delicadeza. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició con suavidad cada flor, esa sonrisa en su rostro, su sorpresa ante lo precioso que era su cabello, ¿Realmente decía la verdad? Sus facciones se ensombrecieron un poco, las palabras de Jae-Ha no dejaban de aparecer en su mente, ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Hak se fuera su cuerpo temblaba por la impotencia?

\- Es sólo Hak… - Se repetía constantemente – Sólo Hak… - Sus manos se entrelazaban entre su cabello rojo por la propia frustración de sus pensamientos. Él siempre había sido ese guardián que no había dudado en exponer su cuerpo para que ella no fuera asesinada, había preferido morir por ella, incluso le había dado un motivo para vivir aunque no fuera de su agrado. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, se levantó confundida y agarró con fuerza aquel regalo que una vez había considerado el más importante, echó la mano hacia atrás y miró por la ventana ¿Por qué iba a necesitarlo? Soo-Won no era la persona que la había visto humillada, con las manos ensangrentadas, golpeada y tambaleante ante sus enemigos. No había visto sus mejores sonrisas, no había puesto su hombro, ni se había preocupado por si estaba viva o muerta… Parpadeó un poco pensando en todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza - ¿Por qué? … Si yo sabía lo que era amar… ¿Por qué no puedo controlar lo que realmente siento ahora? – Bajó la mano y fue hacia la puerta, no quería pensar, no deseaba hacerlo, quizá solo fueran tonterías suyas, sin embargo a tan sólo unos pasos de su habitación estaba él, el "dragón oscuro" como prefería llamarse con aquella chica de cabello azabache, estaba acorralada en la pared del pasillo que daba a la salida.

\- Ya sabes lo que te he dicho – Escuchó pronunciar al moreno conforme alzaba la cabeza para mirarla – Yona… - Su mirada se endureció cuando vio en una de sus manos el regalo de su ex mejor amigo, pero lo que más le alarmó fueron las lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de su princesa. Cuando decidió dar un paso hacia adelante ella retrocedió - ¿Por qué estas llorando esta vez?

La pelirroja guardó silencio, desviaba la mirada, la presión y dolor de su pecho era insoportable, ¿Acaso le dolía tanto que protegiera a alguien que no fuera ella? – Puedes… Terminar tu viaje aquí y ser feliz – Intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo rozando su brazo con el de él.

¿En qué momento habían cambiado sus sentimientos? ¿En qué momento había dejado Soo-Won de ser lo más importante para ella? No le importó que aquel kimono blanco que llevaba se mojara, se adhiriera a su cuerpo o se resfriara, sólo quería estar sola, gritar por la frustración y el dolor en su corazón.

Un fuerte agarre en su muñeca la hizo mirar hacia atrás, allí estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos serios y acusadores ante algo a lo que no estaba de acuerdo. Forcejeó contra él, no quería una excusa, unas palabras aceptando que quería quedarse… No quería perderlo.

\- Si sigues haciendo esto tendré que reaccionar de la forma que no te gusta.

\- ¡Su-Suéltame Hak! – Intentó retroceder nuevamente con ferocidad - ¡Puedes quedarte, no necesitas explicarme tus motivos!

\- Hime… - Susurró de forma muy grave y seria – Estás siendo demasiado cruel…

\- ¡N-No quiero escucharlo! – Gritó nuevamente entre lágrimas. Su voz se cortaba ante el llanto que le provocaba la situación – N-No quiero, Hak…

Su guardaespaldas se mordió el labio con frustración ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota en un momento así? No iba a poder controlarse, no iba a poder hacerlo. La empujó contra uno de los callejones y cogió sus muñecas con tal fuerza que su princesa emitió un gemido de dolor mientras miraba al suelo.

\- ¿Qué no quieres escuchar? – Comenzó a decir él con cuidado – No intentes echarme de tu lado por lo que te haya dicho un idiota ¿Crees que si quisiera dejarte lucharía dando mi vida por ti? Contesta.

\- Esa mujer… Y tú… No me importa si quieres quedarte con ella. – Agachó la mirada.

\- Si necesito atar a alguna mujer a mí, no es a ella – Soltó una de sus manos y tomó su mentón como había hecho muchas veces para asustarla y ahuyentarla, e incluso una que otra vez en el que sus sentimientos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Se acercó a sus labios temeroso pero con ansia y los atrapó soltando su otra mano para poder aferrarla por la cintura – Sino a la mujer que tengo delante.

La fuerza que hacía la chica sobre el tocado desapareció por completo, con tal lentitud que terminó cayendo al suelo y ni siquiera le importó. Le ardían las mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba y tan sólo miraba a esos labios que estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros.

\- Pero ella… - No pudo hablar ya que "la bestia del trueno" volvió a atrapar sus labios sin preocuparse en reprimir sus instintos con la princesa, no, con esa mujer con la que había crecido. La besó por cada momento que había odiado que nombrara a Soo-Won, por cada instante el que había sido mucho más fuerte que él, por cada herida que había tenido por su culpa, por todos los momentos en los que se había controlado, ya no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…

 _ **Siempre pensé que amar era sentir ese sentimiento gentil de un padre o de un hermano que quiere calmar tus lamentos, que te abre sus brazos y acaricia tu pelo como si fueras su gran orgullo. Nunca pensé que amar realmente… Fuera querer a esa persona sólo para uno misma ¿Sigo siendo una caprichosa, padre?**_

No le importó caminar a tientas y sin sus guardias, había oído que unos traficantes se encontraban en el pueblo y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados en el palacio, por ello cubrió su cabeza y su rostro con una capa blanca y decidió cabalgar hasta aquel lugar. No era un emperador veterano y quizá sólo era un niño, pero estaba seguro de no querer ninguna injusticia en su ahora país. Caminó con cuidado por las callejuelas intentando divisar el terreno y las clases sociales del lugar, sin embargo en uno de esos caminos rompió algo con sus zapatos, apartó con rapidez la pierna y miró hacia el suelo, no pudo evitar quitarse la capa y dejar ver ese color rubio tan único en el primo de la verdadera reina. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, dolor y frustración, recordaba sin ningún problema aquel dieciséis cumpleaños donde le regaló aquel tocado que había cogido con gran ilusión y en la noche que había asesinado a su padre, lucía de forma hermosa, y ahora se encontraba roto en sus manos, como si el significado de aquel regalo hubiera quedado en el olvido.

\- Así que… Has tomado una decisión – Se levantó guardando aquel pedazo de sus propios recuerdos, tomó un poco de aire y con la mirada al frente fue en busca de sus soldados. Unos mercenarios no iban a dirigir un país, de ello estaba seguro.

La mañana se había presentado con un Sol ardiente, las capas provocaban tal calor que habían decidido hacer una excepción y dejar que Yona enseñara ese color rojizo de sus mechones, caminaban ocultándose de aquellos rayos tan molestos conforme bebían un poco de agua de un arroyo.

\- A todo esto… - Habló Yoon de repente mirando a Hak - ¿Quién era esa chica que parecía conocerte? Esa morena del pueblo anterior.

El moreno le dedicó una suave mirada conforme se mojaba el pelo debido al calor que sentía – Es una mujer de la aldea del viento, nos criamos como hermanos y le dije que dejara la mala vida en la ciudad y volviera a la aldea.

\- ¿Sólo eso? – Arqueó una ceja mirando al chico conforme se cruzaba de brazos – Y yo que me pensaba que era una conquista, pero eso es imposible en tí.

La pelirroja le dedicó una suave mirada, pero conforme lo intentaba la desvió por completo yendo a cazar unas cuantas aves antes de que su rostro se enrojeciera hasta tal punto que no pudiera ocultarlo. Aún sentía la presión de las manos de su guardián sobre sus muñecas, esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, ese agarré tan fuerte y a la vez tan acogedor, sacudió su cabeza, debía salir de allí, despejarse, cazar e intentar estar como siempre.

\- Parece que mi plan tuvo éxito, ¿No? – Susurró Jae-Ha al castaño riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Por tu bien… Espero que no se entere Hak… - Suspiró Yoon, mirando de refilón al moreno e intentando concentrarse en la comida. Sólo esperaba no tener ningún tipo de disputa en temas amorosos y menos si eran temas complicados…

 _ **Bueno decidí hacer una escena fiel a la serie y que no se pasara demasiado de fandom. Es la primera vez que escribo de Akatsuki no Yona, espero que os haya gustado y que si mi Hak lee esto, que le guste muchísimo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **UroborosQueen**_


End file.
